M&F Como tudo começou
by Cris Gambarotto
Summary: Os Marotos sempre contaram com a ajuda de uma garota muito especial e exótica. Só que ninguém sabia disso, não até agora...


**Marotos & Felina  
Como tudo Começou...**

Era uma noite comum de sexta-feira e todos da Casa da Grifinória desfrutavam um sono revigorante. Todos, menos James Potter. Ele estava sentado numa das poltronas do Salão Comunal, debruçado sobre um pergaminho no qual escrevia freneticamente. A luz fraca das velas ao seu redor enchia de um brilho misterioso os seus olhos amendoados. Estava profundamente concentrado.

"...E foi assim que a conheci." James pousou a pena ao lado do pergaminho e analisou seu texto. Parecia bom.

- Uau! Isso que eu chamo de riqueza de detalhes. – James ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si. Deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Quer me matar de susto? – perguntou com voz alterada.

- Shhhhhhh! Silêncio, quase todos já foram dormir. Sabia que já passa da meia-noite?

- E o que você faz acordada, então? Que eu saiba há essa hora...

- Eu já devia estar no dormitório dos professores... Guarde o discurso, está bem? Além do mais você não é ninguém para me dar lições de moral porque como aluno do terceiro ano você já aprontou mais do que qualquer veterano. Se houvesse cota de detenções você a teria estourado há muito tempo – frisou a palavra _muito_ com a língua. James sabia que ela estava certa, sempre estava. Mas Felina não podia se esquecer de que todas as vezes que ele aprontara, lá estava ela para dar uma mãozinha.

- Então... Ficou com saudades?

- Não seja bobo, Pontas! Só queria descobrir o que estava tomando o seu tempo e acho que descobri!

- Era para ser surpresa!

- Ah... Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha... – arrancou o pergaminho da mesinha e o leu com atenção, ignorando os protestos de James cujas mãos de tanto escrever estavam sujas de tinta.

- Você se superou, meu amigo. Adorei essa parte. – Apontou um dos trechos iniciais da redação. James soltou um muxoxo, não achava que aquela parte tinha ficado exatamente como queria. Seguia assim:

"_Como conheci Felina? Foi totalmente por acaso, mas um acaso que me salvou. Eu estava na fila dos estudantes do primeiro ano esperando que o Professor Dumbledore nos conduzisse para a Cerimônia de Abertura do Ano Letivo. Percebi que um dos alunos parecia estar com sérios problemas porque olhava cautelosamente para os lados. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse lhe perguntar o que o preocupava, ouvi um barulho vindo do alto da escada. Todos os rostos dos calouros, tão surpresos quanto o meu, viraram-se para cima. No alto da escada uma bela menina pedia passagem de maneira escandalosa, empurrando os veteranos e esgueirando-se entre seus corpos amontoados. Reparei bem nela; tinha os cabelos lisos e negros muito longos (e estavam soltos na ocasião), a pele dourada como se tivesse um bronzeado permanente e os olhos... Que olhos! Eram de uma tonalidade âmbar, muito parecidos com olhos de gato.Possuía também uma longa cauda negra peluda que estava em constante movimento; orelhas negras pontudas no alto da cabeça, como as de gato o que certamente explicava a falta de orelhas humanas ao lado do rosto e um nariz pequeno e levemente triangular na ponta. Não era à toa que recebera o apelido de Felina. Os alunos, contaminados pelo espanto e encantamento cego, não desgrudaram os olhos daquela bela figura. Apenas o aluno com problemas parecia não se interessar muito pelo que via. Ele me puxou para o lado e se apresentou muito rapidamente. Sirius Black era o seu nome e fora ele a primeira pessoa de minha idade que conheci em Hogwarts. _

_- Preciso da sua ajuda! – disse-me, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos. _

_- Qual o problema? _

_- Minha prima mais velha. Ela está no terceiro ano e não vai perder a oportunidade de me ridicularizar em público no primeiro dia. Não quero ficar marcado!_

_- Ei, calma aí. A gente dá um jeito. – coloquei a cabeça para funcionar. Sempre tinha boas idéias e não era agora que iria falhar. Não com um caso tão sério.._

_Sirius juntou toda a coragem que lhe restava e olhou para cima. Suas feições se contraíram em sinal de desgosto. Eu, muito curioso, apenas acompanhei a direção de seu rosto. Debruçada sobre o parapeito do corredor estava uma menina muito bonita, os cabelos negros e sedosos percorriam-lhe toda a extensão do braço contrastando com a pele clara. Seus olhos cinzentos caíram sobre Sirius e a sombra de um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seus lábios. Algo me dizia que aquela era a prima mais velha a qual se referira momentos antes. Quando pensei estar definitivamente acabado, vi Felina realizar uma de suas melhores artimanhas. A menina-gato deslizou pelo corrimão ignorando o alvoroço de alunos que se amontoavam na escadaria. Ao final deu um salto e caiu praticamente em cima do Sirius. Fiquei assombrado, jamais tinha visto ninguém fazer algo parecido e quando achei que as surpresas acabavam por aí, Felina tinha mais uma carta na manga. Apresentou-se como Naomi, mas disse-nos para sempre chamá-la de Felina. Sirius não se importava com as apresentações, só queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível já que Bellatrix estava abrindo espaço pela multidão e chegando cada vez mais perto. Felina acompanhou o olhar agoniado de Sirius e como é muito esperta, entendeu num pestanejar tudo o que se passava. Puxou-nos pelos braços, um de cada lado e antes que pudéssemos entender o que se passava, já estávamos em outro lugar do Castelo. Enquanto corríamos senti suas unhas afiadas perigosamente em contato com o meu braço nu. Achei tudo muito engraçado e confuso. Afinal mal a conhecíamos e já estava ganhando nossa confiança. Ela nos jogou dentro de uma sala de aula vazia e nos explicou que morava em Hogwarts desde pequena devido a problemas de família. Sirius riu divertido e confessou que ela não era a única que tinha problemas com a família. Mas claro que Sirius não entendera direito o problema ao qual Naomi se referia."_

- É... E que problemas! Você deveria ter explicado isso aqui – apontou o trecho que estava lendo.

- Não. Melhor não. Senão teria que contar toda aquela história da maldição que acompanha a sua família desde a época da Santa Inquisição. – James revirou os olhos, não gostava nem de lembrar.

- Sim. A mais renomada família de bruxos da época foi caçada por aquele maldito Papa... E ele uniu forças com uma família rival que não tardou a concordar com seu plano sujo e jogar uma maldição na nossa família pelo próximo milênio... – Felina enterrou as unhas na palma da mão. James podia jurar que ela pretendia vingar-se.

- Então a família Witchcraft foi reduzida a um bando de animais. Mas a sua ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taravó, uma mulher muito poderosa inverteu o feitiço a tempo de transformar a todos em metade homem e metade animal. Ufa... Não acha que essa explicação faria de meu texto um verdadeiro best-seller com no mínimo umas quatrocentas páginas?

- Que exagero! Enfim... Eu sou metade humana e metade gato. Com muito orgulho! – frisou. – Pelo menos com o orgulho que restou para os Wichtcrafts.

- Então restou bastante!

- Ora, Pontas, não enche! – Naomi riu, um sorriso contagiante.

- Parece que seu interesse pelo texto acabou... – James puxou o pergaminho das mãos dela, aproveitando que estavam frouxas.

- Não! Eu quero continuar lendo...

- Ah, é? Então vem pegar! – James pulou por cima da mesinha sem fazer nenhum ruído. Felina foi mais rápida e lançou-se contra ele. Caíram os dois no chão com baque surdo. Riam e ao mesmo tempo tentavam segurar as risadas. Felina estava deitada por cima de James, os corpos encaixados sobre o tapete, os rostos muito próximos.

- Acho que consegui – disse Felina, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Droga!

- Que barulho todo é esse? – perguntou Sirius ao pé da escada do dormitório masculino. Usava um pijama vermelho de flanela e James pôde ter certeza que vermelho ficava muito melhor em Sirius do que azul, cor que geralmente o amigo escolhia.

- Ops... Parece que o s_enhor sono leve_ acaba de despertar do seu sono de beleza.

- Ora, cale a boca, Pontas! Vocês estão fazendo muito barulho.

- E você veio nos ajudar, foi? – perguntou Felina, ainda deitada, os olhos em fenda para enxergar Sirius naquele breu.

- Aposto que só está assim tão brava porque atrapalhei o momento romântico de vocês. – disse maldosamente. James corou na hora e olhou sem graça para Naomi que apenas se levantou e mirou Sirius muito séria.

- Estávamos nos divertindo, não flertando.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Está com ciúmes, Sirius? Quer se deitar um pouco no tapete comigo? – Felina sorria com deboche. Aproximava-se de Sirius que agora entrara na brincadeira e a olhava de modo muito sensual.

- Vocês dois só sabem brigar? Podemos todos voltar para o que estávamos fazendo? – perguntou James, sentindo-se esquecido. Levantara-se do tapete e agora se arrumava na poltrona com a pena em punho.

- E o que você estava fazendo há essa hora, hein Sr. Importante? – perguntou Sirius, interessado.

- Estava escrevendo. – James deu de ombros. Não ligava mais para as provocações do amigo.

- E eu estava tentando ler.

- Opa! Também quero ler.

- Ah, Não!

- Ah, Sim! – Sirius praticamente arrancou o pergaminho da mesa e pôs-se a ler, a cabeça de Felina encostada na sua.

"_Depois de tudo explicado e de muitas risadas ouvimos alguém se aproximar. Era um garoto de cabelos castanhos, olhos igualmente castanhos e com um semblante carregado. Logo que nos avistou tentou se esconder, mas Felina foi logo puxando-o para dentro da sala. Seu nome era Lupin e ele tinha se perdido da multidão de calouros porque um dos veteranas decidira implicar com ele. Parecia que uma garota do terceiro ano, cabelos negros anelados, pele muito clara e vestes da Sonserina tinha descontado a sua frustração nele. Eu e Sirius trocamos olhares cheio de significados, sabíamos quem era a garota e porque ela tinha ficado tão frustrada. De repente, tornou-se extremamente agradável nossa estada naquela sala estranha. Felina parecia muito divertida com a situação porque se você pensar bem estávamos todos perdidos, menos ela. Não demorou muito até Sirius fazer a pergunta que nós três fazíamos em pensamento._

_- Felina, como vamos para a Cerimônia? Quero dizer, não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde estamos._

_- Não se preocupem! Eu conheço um caminho alternativo. _

_Caminho alternativo... Achávamos que ela se referia a um atalho e logo percebemos que não era bem isso porque Felina não se mexeu do lugar. Simplesmente deu duas batidas num quadro do tamanho de uma porta, aparentemente vazio. Um tal de Sir Lionel apareceu e se apresentou com uma mesura exagerada; cingia-se com uma armadura prateada, empunhava uma lança muito longa e estava montado num cavalo branco. Atrás dele a gravura de um enorme gramado no ápice da primavera. Sir Lionel sorriu ao ver Felina, como quem revê um grande amigo:_

_- Minha cara, como está?_

_- Bem, Lionel. Onde está o Sr. Amberley?- e virando-se para nós – Acostumem-se com esse nome, porque vão ouvi-lo bastante. É o nome do Carrasco do Castelo. _

_- Na sala do diretor. Depois seguirá diretamente para o Salão Principal para aproveitar a festa, senhorita._

_- Perfeito! Preciso que me faça um humilde favor. _

_- Tudo por uma bela e formosa dama._

_- Precisamos chegar até o Salão Principal sem sermos vistos. Acha que seria arriscado tentar _aquele_ caminho hoje?_

_- De nenhuma maneira. Estão todos muito ocupados com os preparativos finais._

_- Ótimo. Sobre as campinas onde o velho Sir Lionel mora, sobre as florestas que protege e pelos vales escuros que abriga, ordeno que se abra, velho caminho! – Naomi remexia as mãos e conjurava as palavras com muito cuidado. _

_O quadro na parede rangeu ruidosamente e abriu-se alguns centímetros, como uma porta. Atrás dele via-se um corredor estreito e bem alto feito de pedra lascada. _

_- Sigam-me. – virou-se para nós antes de sumir pelo corredor._

_- Seguir? E onde isso vai dar? – perguntou Lupin, hesitante._

_- Apenas confiem em mim, certo?_

_- Tá! – dissemos em uníssono antes de sumirmos pelo corredor escuro._

_Caminhávamos lentamente em fila indiana. Felina andava na frente, os olhos adaptados a escuridão. Virávamos por curvas e mais curvas, e às vezes subíamos e descíamos por terrenos íngremes de pura terra, como num passeio de montanha-russa, mas sem os carrinhos. Eu sabia que Sirius estava na minha frente e não o perdia de vista, a marcha tornava-se cada vez mais veloz. Até que todos estancamos quase batendo uns nos outros. Felina murmurou um _"desculpe"_ e tirou do bolso uma chave prateada muito pequena cheia de segredos por toda sua dimensão. _

_- Isso aqui abre qualquer coisa, é uma chave copiadora de segredos. Consegui-a com um contrabandista de caldeirões. Um burro que não sabia usá-la. – disse com um meio sorriso, e completou muito séria – Não contem pra ninguém que eu uso isso aqui! Se souberem estarei encrencada! _

_- A gente promete, contanto que você deixe a gente desfrutar as facilidades dessa engenhoca. _

_- Você é muito espertinho, James. Sabe? Gostei de você! Agora, escutem. O diretor me conhece e não é tonto. Durante a festa finjam que nunca me viram. – Sirius abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Felina não lhe deu oportunidade – Depois, como em todos os anos, eu passo na casa de vocês para conhecê-los e dar as boas vindas. – piscou para nós e girou a chave na fechadura. Quase perdi o fôlego. A vista era incrível. Dava pra ver toda a extensão do Salão Principal que àquela hora estava cheio. Felina nos empurrou para a saída assim que os calouros começaram a se arrumar em fila. _

_- Então, até mais. – disse Sirius, colocando-se na frente de Lupin para sair._

_- Muito obrigado. – sussurrou Lupin, mirando a distância até o chão._

_- Estarei esperando! – despedi-me, com a certeza de que da próxima vez que nos víssemos tudo seria igualmente mágico, como naquele instante._

_E foi assim que a conheci."_

- Cara, isso ficou meloso. "E tudo seria mágico..." Fala sério, Pontas! – debochou Sirius, a língua pra fora em sinal de desgosto.

- Está aprovadíssimo. E quanto a você, Almofadinhas, não devia dar opinião. O texto é sobre mim, não sobre você.

- Eu exijo meus direitos, afinal meu nome está aí, não está? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Ora, vai se danar, Sirius. Você tá com inveja do James, ele se mostrou um ótimo escritor. Aposto que Lupin concordaria comigo.

- Lupin sempre concorda com você.

- Querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? – perguntou James, a impaciência transparecendo em sua voz.

- Com licença. – uma voz muito educada e polida vinda da escadaria dos dormitórios se fez ouvir. Era Lupin.

- Ora, ora. Parece que todo mundo perdeu o sono por aqui essa noite, não? – perguntou Sirius, como se falasse "agora está completo".

- Desculpe se estou incomodando, mas penso ter escutado meu nome.

- Você nunca incomoda, Lupin. E a propósito... Que audição aguçada!

- Na verdade eu não precisei de nenhuma audição aguçada, Felina. A porta do nosso dormitório estava aberta e vocês não estão se esforçando para falar baixo.

- Sirius! Você deixou a porta aberta, seu rabo comprido!

- Rá, rá, rá, a única que tem rabo aqui, independentemente da situação é você, Felina!

- Ora, Seu... Seu... – Felina não conseguia encontrar um xingamento maldoso o bastante para ele e partiu pra cima do garoto. Foi uma confusão de pernas, braços e cabelos. Sirius chegou a ponto de sacar a sua varinha.

- Já chega! Naomi e Sirius não me façam levantar daqui e ir até esse maldito sofá. – alertou Lupin, em tom calmo e baixo. Ele tinha acabado de se sentar ao lado de James na grande poltrona e enquanto segurava um pergaminho nas mãos, agitava a outra em sinal de ameaça.

- Desculpa. – disse Naomi e aproveitando a distração de Lupin, mostrou a língua para Sirius. O que provocou risos em James. "Olhando assim eles parecem irmãos.", pensou divertido.

- É um texto digno de aplausos. Só será necessário lapidar alguns trechos, mas para alguém que escreve muito pouco você é uma verdadeira surpresa.

- Obrigado, Lupin.

- Eu também quero escrever um pouco. – disse Felina, jogando-se sobre um pergaminho e escrevendo freneticamente.

- Mas o que é, exatamente, que você vai escrever, hein? – perguntou Sirius, tentando bisbilhotar.

- Apenas uma parte que o Pontas esqueceu! - e não disse mais nada.

Os garotos esperaram impacientes. James treinava uma manobra nova que fazia em cima da vassoura, mas ao invés do instrumento de vôo, improvisara com o corrimão da escadaria do dormitório masculino em cima do qual fazia acrobacias silenciosas. Sirius deitara no tapete e com sua varinha escrevia um monte de frases no ar, a fim de conversar silenciosamente com Lupin para não atrapalhar Felina. Lupin sacara sua varinha e fazia o mesmo que o amigo, respondendo sempre as suas mensagens a longa distância da poltrona onde estava sentado. Passado um tempo que para eles foi uma verdadeira eternidade, Felina levantou a cabeça e sentenciou:

- Está pronto!

- Opa, já era hora! – disse Sirius, pegando o pergaminho e ajeitando-se no tapete. Os amigos logo se juntaram a ele.

"_Era um fim de tarde de outono. Lá fora as folhas caíam em abundância e o chão tingia-se de dourado. O sol lançava os seus últimos raios avermelhados sobre o jardim e os alunos desfrutavam de mais uma tarde acolhedora. Bem, nem todos. Alguns, como os detestáveis veteranos da Sonserina, aproveitavam a grande movimentação de calouros para aprontar maldades variadas ou mesmo humilhá-los diante dos outros. Nesse dia o escolhido era um garoto baixo, magro, o rosto fino, parecendo muito indefeso. Seu cabelo amarelo pêlo de rato muito liso tocava o chão ameaçadoramente e seus olhos castanhos estavam grudados no veterano que o segurava pelos pés. _

_- O que a gente vai fazer com esse daqui? – perguntou o veterano para as garotas que se amontoavam ao redor._

_- Joga ele no rio! Vamos ver se ele sabe nadar. – disse uma quintanista._

_- Não! Lance uma magia sobre ele, algo bem legal como aquela que a gente aprendeu com o Sr. Wallace na aula de Magia contra as Artes das Trevas. – sugeriu uma quartanista _

_- Melhor. Jogue-o aos pés do Salgueiro Lutador, veremos quanto tempo ele dura até ser arremessado com todas as forças para longe. Se alguém perguntar, podemos por a culpa em algum veterano idiota da Grifinória. – aconselhou uma voz feminina no meio do alvoroço._

_A sugestão era tão maldosa que todos os sonserinos abriram passagem para a dona da voz. Se Sirius tivesse apostado teria ganhado fácil, fácil. A menina era ninguém menos que Bellatrix Black, a mente mais fértil e maldosa de Hogwarts. O veterano, Rodolfo Lestrange, pareceu simpatizar com a idéia. James, Sirius, Lupin e eu assistíamos a tudo de longe. Estávamos todos sentados na beira do lago com os pés dentro dele, cogitando se a Lula Gigante apareceria se a gente tacasse pedrinhas no lago conseguindo formar uma espécie de Código Morse. Claro que não estávamos assim tão ocupados porque nossos olhos estavam pregados no garoto de ponta cabeça. A situação estava tomando um rumo perigoso. James não suportando nem imaginar o desfecho que aquele garoto indefeso teria, levantou-se intempestivamente:_

_- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!_

_- Tipo dar uns sopapos neles? – perguntou Sirius, divertido com a sugestão._

_- Não! Eles estão em muitos... E além do mais eu sou contra violência. – disse James com um sorriso cínico._

_- Felina, onde é que fica esse tal de Salgueiro Lutador? – perguntou Lupin, curioso._

_- Não fica muito longe daqui. Vocês querem que eu mostre?_

_Eles concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Se quiséssemos pegar o inimigo teríamos que nos adiantarmos. Guiei-os por uma trilha de terra fofa entre as árvores baixas, era um caminho paralelo ao caminho de terra dura e cascalhos, mais usado. Quando reclamaram das condições da trilha, tive que explicar que era um atalho e pedi que eles continuassem a correr se quisessem chegar a tempo. Pelo menos, as reclamações pararam até chegarmos no local desejado onde o Salgueiro Lutador ostentava uma sombra imponente num terreno que era só seu. Os garotos o observaram com assombro e admiração, como se nunca tivessem visto uma árvore daquele porte. Os três se viraram para mim ansiosamente, esperando alguma coisa mágica acontecer. Eu apenas sorri de maneira simpática._

_- E então? O que essa árvore tem de especial, fora o tamanho? – perguntou James, impaciente. _

_- Isso. – respondi, arremessando uma pedra dentro do raio de alcance da planta. O resultado foi aterrorizador: a planta remexeu seus galhos com força em todas as direções conseguindo evitar o ataque e lançando a pedra para longe, muito longe dali. _

_- Por Merlim! Essa coisa está viva! – exclamou Lupin, o queixo-caído._

_- Eu nunca mais vou trepar em árvores, nem nas de casa. – prometeu James a si mesmo._

_- Será que dá pra gente ser um pouquinho mais racional e pensar num jeito daquele pobre garoto não ter o mesmo destino daquela pedra? – perguntou Sirius, apontando algum lugar no horizonte, para onde a pedra possivelmente tinha ido parar._

_- Caramba! É mesmo! Felina, o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou James virando-se para mim. _

_- Não se preocupem, meninos! Acho que tenho uma idéia. _

_- Era isso que eu temia. – sussurrou Sirius para James. Os dois caíram na gargalhada, mas eu escutei! Só não disse nada na hora._

_Preparei uma espécie de armadilha para os veteranos. Existia uma lenda entre eles de que criaturas realmente aterrorizantes habitavam a Casa dos Gritos e que existia uma passagem exatamente no local onde ficava a árvore. Verdade ou não, ninguém sabia nem fora comprovar. Mas o fato é que a lenda era popular e surtia um efeito ainda maior sobre os Sonserinos que contavam a estória com se passassem um legado, geração após geração. Aproveitando-me dessa crença ridícula, pedi aos garotos que se vestissem com galhos, ramagens e folhas secas, por cima de uma camada de terra umedecida. Para meu espanto eles concordaram na hora, mesmo que tivessem que se sujar seria um preço baixo em troca da humilhação pela qual passariam os veteranos mais maldosos da Sonserina. Estavam prontos e bem disfarçados, treinando gritos e urros que eu lhes ensinara. Foi então a minha vez de agir. Com movimentos leves e quase acrobáticos, desvencilhei-me com cuidado da área de ação dos galhos do Salgueiro e acariciei uma de suas raízes, da maneira que só um animal leve consegue fazer. O Salgueiro ficou imóvel e eu sabia que ele permaneceria assim só por alguns instantes, então me posicionei atrás da árvore e continuei a acariciá-la. Estava escondida e a postos, foi questão apenas de sinalizar para os garotos e eles se sentaram ao redor do Salgueiro, parecendo arbustos. Assim que chegaram, os veteranos estavam tão eufóricos que nem mesmo notaram que havia algo de diferente no terreno. Apenas rodearam Rodolfo Lestrange que vinha na frente, trazendo o garoto agora amarrado. Por mais que ele se debatesse, Rodolfo não sentia nenhuma piedade nem vontade de mudar de idéia. Lançou o menino para baixo da copa da árvore e observou, um silêncio sepulcral dominou o ambiente. Nada aconteceu. Achando que o mais estranho já tinha acontecido, os veteranos viram os três arbustos se levantarem, urrando e gritando, fazendo gestos e se arrastando perigosamente em suas direções. Todos correram, acotovelando-se e empurrando-se... Um Caos! O menino parecia ainda mais assustado diante da situação. Embora todos tivessem saído correndo dali, Bellatrix Black não parecia nem um pouco intimidada com os arbustos lendários. Com uma expressão que beirava o nervosismo, ela caminhou até um dos arbustos e retirou-lhe o disfarce._

_- Eu reconheceria esse jeito torto de andar em qualquer lugar do planeta, Sirius. – silvou Bellatrix para um Sirius enlameado._

_- Desculpe priminha, mas você vai ter que admitir que nós vencemos. – zombou, fulminando-a com o olhar._

_- Eu o-d-e-i-o você, sua aberração! – disse, virando-se e recomeçando a andar, mas não sem antes semear o terror – Você vai pagar muito caro pelo que fez hoje... Eu não permitirei que saia ileso, por isso pare de cantar vitória e remova esse sorriso bobo do rosto! – depois disso foi embora, com todo o orgulho que lhe restara._

_Certificando-me de que todos tinham saído dali, pedi aos garotos que levassem o menino amarrado para um local mais seguro e eles o fizeram. Então parei de acariciar a raiz do Salgueiro e novamente saltei para longe, com a mesma graciosidade de antes. Desamarramos o menino que agora estava muito mais calmo e feliz:_

_- Muito obrigado, ninguém nunca me salvou antes. Mas quem são vocês?_

_- Ora que falta de educação a nossa! Meu nome é Naomi, mas me chame de Felina, tá bom? Esse garoto enlameado... Ops! Estão todos sujos. Eu vou apontá-los para você saber quem são, combinado? Então esse aqui é o Sirius, esse é o James e esse é o Lupin. _

_- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Peter._

_- Peter! Agora me lembrei, você está na nossa casa. – lembrou Lupin e virando-se para nós, completou – Aquele que está sempre num canto, quietinho. _

_- Sou eu mesmo. É... Eu não consegui me enturmar ainda... – disse, com o rosto todo corado._

_- Sem problemas. Você acaba de se unir a nós! - disse James, retirando um pouco da lama que cobria seus olhos a fim de ver melhor o menino à sua frente._

_- Uau! Vocês são algum tipo de grupo secreto?_

_- Nós estamos mais é para os Reis das Detenções. – disse Sirius, visivelmente animado._

_- Isso não é verdade, nós somos apenas marotos. – defendeu-se James._

_- E campeões em quebrar as regras da escola... Quantas já foram, mesmo? – perguntou Lupin, tentando fazer graça._

_- É isso aí! Nós somos verdadeiros experts em diversão, os líderes da traquinagem... Somos Os Marotos. – anunciei, como se isso definisse a questão._

_Daquele dia em diante o grupo estava completo e o nome que acidentalmente criei virou a marca registrada de nossos feitos: Os Marotos, para todo o sempre."_

- Caramba! Eu nem me lembrava que tinha sido você que tinha criado esse nome, Lina. – exclamou Sirius, admirado.

- Nem eu.

- Esse texto é uma verdadeira obra de arte! Onde aprendeu a escrever assim? – perguntou Lupin, consternado.

- Sempre li muito, antes de vocês eu jamais tive amigos de verdade. Então eu lia para passar o tempo e às vezes conversava com Hagrid e Dumbledore que são como uma família para mim.

- Bem... Parece que agora você tem amigos de verdade, assim como eu! – disse o recém-chegado, sentado na escadaria do dormitório masculino, protegido pelas sombras. Era Peter que estava participando de tudo à distância.

- Peter! Agora sim está completo! – disse James, feliz.

Felina se deitou no tapete e observou as estrelas no céu encantado do Castelo. Dava para ver uma constelação completa dali. Os quatro garotos permaneceram em silêncio até que James de um modo impulsivo, tomado de um forte sentimento de união, deitou-se ao lado de Felina, encostando seu corpo ao dela. Sirius deitou-se do outro lado da garota, imitando o amigo. E assim fizeram também Lupin e Peter deitando-se respectivamente ao lado de Sirius e James. A noite parecia estar só começando e vencidos pelo sono, os cinco adormeceram no tapete, sentindo o calor dos seus corpos esquentarem-nos no início do inverno, o fogo da lareira crepitou uma última vez antes de morrer. No dia seguinte eles teriam muito o que explicar...

**FIM **

**Nota da Autora:** Finalmente eu consegui escrever essa história! Fazia um tempão que ela estava na minha cabeça, mas ali permanecia. Agora consegui colocá-la no papel e... Ufa! Você não imagina a minha felicidade. É a minha primeira fic sobre os Marotos e espero que tenha gostado, principalmente da Felina. Se tiver qualquer crítica, sugestão ou simplesmente vontade de comentar, por favor sinta-se à vontade e me mande rewiews! Prometo responder todas! Essa fic acaba aqui e não tem continuação, mas a minha idéia é postar outras aventuras desse quinteto especial. Obrigado pela paciência de ter lido tudo e espero sinceramente que tenha apreciado.


End file.
